Lo van a intentar
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: Ella habla con esa dureza en las palabras que le robó a otros, y él se la da de chico malo pero es un héroe, y juntos quieren salvar el mundo. Otra vez. Peter, Claire. Oneshot


Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

Advertencia: Ligerísimos spoilers de la cuarta temporada.

**Lo van a intentar**

Se detiene un momento y la ve. Lleva el cabello más largo, sigue igual de rubia, y se muestra soberbia como siempre.

Y Peter se queda allí, suspendido, mirando a esa niña tonta que es su sobrina (y se refiere a ella como sobrina porque así se siente con más autoridad) entre el gentío.

– ¡Claire! ¿Qué haces aquí? –ruge, y en un momento ya está a su lado, sujetándola por un brazo. Se siente extrañamente molesto.

La gente sigue pasando por la calle, inmutable. Claire lo mira y a su lado, la gente aprieta el paso porque en casa los espera el café, o porque llegan tarde al trabajo. Peter frunce el ceño y una señora baja corriendo las escaleras hasta el metro. Es bueno saber que el mundo sigue siendo mundo aunque ellos estén en guerra.

Peter ha cambiado tanto desde la primera vez... Y mentiría si no dijera que ahora le gusta más; se la da de chico malo, pero es un héroe.

–Vinieron por mí –responde ella con esa dureza en las palabras que le robó a otros.

Peter la mira como si fuera la primera vez, y desde sus palabras debe hacer todo un recorrido para asimilar lo que dice. Porque ella estaba protegida, se suponía que nadie le haría daño.

Dos sujetos vestidos con traje doblan en la esquina y Peter no les quita la vista de encima aunque Claire siga hablándole.  
Una de sus manos todavía está aferrada a uno de los brazos de Claire, con el otro brazo le rodea la cintura y sin esperar un momento más, sale disparado en el aire. Claire ahoga una exclamación, aprieta sus manos sobre los hombros de Peter y cierra los ojos.

– ¿A dónde vamos? –le pregunta, un poco más tranquila. Todavía no afloja el agarre.

–No lo sé –responde él, sujetándola mejor. A ella no le importa y se acomoda un poco más entre sus brazos, como si todo estuviera perfectamente y él la cargara de regreso a casa.  
Con Peter se siente a salvo. Es esa extraña sensación de _saberse_ a salvo. No debe haber persona más fuerte y extraordinaria que ese muchachito de ceño fruncido, y esa certeza no se la quita nadie.

Ella no se da cuenta, pero él la mira. Donde ella ve un héroe, él ve a una sobrina. Esa que debería haber ido a buscar a la salida del boliche, a la que seguramente le habría gritado más de una vez por lo desubicado del atuendo, por el alcohol de más; la sobrina que lo habría obligado a golpear a sujetos mayores que ella, o con la que hubiera jugado de niña.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

–Por lo pronto, encontraremos un lugar donde dejarte a salvo y…

–Espera, espera, espera. Yo no quiero estar a salvo, Peter. Necesito ser parte de esto. –le dice. Es algo raro de oír, porque el tono de su voz es un ruego, pero por la fuerza y la determinación con la que habla, parecería una orden. Y Peter ya se siente grande para las órdenes.

–Claire…

–No, espera. ¿Sabes que ayudé a dos personas a escapar? Yo puedo ayudar, en serio. Puedo hacerlo. Además, para nadie sería menos peligroso que para mí: no pueden hacerme daño.

–Hay muchas formas de dañar a una persona –objeta Peter, estrechándola más contra su cuerpo. Hace frío desde la altura (tiene las orejas heladas, de hecho), y el viento le está lastimando las manos; el cuerpo de Peter, en cambio, se siente cálido y confortable.

Y de pronto él se lanza abruptamente hacia al suelo, y Claire cierra los ojos y se ríe. Sí, se ríe, porque aquello debe ser lo más parecido a la libertad, y porque aunque Peter se estrellara contra el suelo, ella tiene la certeza de que no le sucederá absolutamente nada. No conseguirá asustarla.

Los pies de Peter aterrizan en el suelo con una suavidad y una elegancia que seguramente le llevaron sus semanas de práctica. Claire encuentra el suelo de forma más aparatosa, con el cabello revuelto y las mejillas encendidas.

Y cuando ella lo mira, a pie de revolución, él entiende que es muy tarde para ser ese tío protector que quiere ser para ella. Claire le cuenta de la muerte de esa niña que fue, de la animadora, y ni siquiera está hablando.

–De acuerdo –acepta a regañadientes. Todos, cualquiera menos ella, que es lo más parecido que tiene a una familia. Cuando Nate lo traiciona y en mamá ya no se puede confiar, él sabe que todavía le queda Claire.

– ¿De acuerdo? Oh. –dice, confusa. Una sonrisa enorme le ilumina el rostro y Peter cree que todavía puede ver a la porrista por allí perdida, temerosa; ella lo abraza con esa efusividad que Peter creía exiliada y de pronto todo lo demás deja de preocuparle.  
Arquea una ceja y la mira escéptico: esa es la niña que cree que puede ir contra los _malos_ y _salvar el mundo_.

Cuando se separan, Claire vuelve a recuperar esa seriedad de mentira; vuelve a ser esa persona ausente y lejana.

Y Peter se da cuenta de que está equivocado; esa es la niña que aprieta los puños con la mirada más fría y habla de rebelarse; que ya no cree en los héroes salvo alguna que otra excepción extraordinaria, pero cree en las habilidades. Que habla de gente que miente y manipula, y que está lista para ir contra el mundo de la mano de Peter.

No van a ser héroes (ya no juegan a esas cosas), pero lo van a intentar.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Que el mundo sea mundo  
(o al menos que lo parezca)

Entra en el bar pensando en cualquier cosa; definiendo al héroe como la persona que no le teme a la oscuridad y pensando en todas las tardes de alfombras y soles que les han quitado.

La vida de Clark Kent era más fácil.

Hay poca luz y mucho ruido. También hay mucha gente y a Peter se le dificulta encontrarla.


End file.
